Candy and A Frog
by kellyelin
Summary: An adopted fairy tale story from various stories about a maiden or a princess and a frog.


_**Candy and A Frog**_

 _._

Avatar drawn by Elsa. Thank you so much.

.

 _Once_ upon a time, in a place very far far away from us, in the other corner of the world, in a far away land… there's an orphan name Candy.

No one adopted Candy even until she grew up. Since she didn't want to be a burden to the orphanage anymore, she left the orphanage and looked for a job. Candy went from one village to another but a job was too hard to find. After months living outside, finally Candy got a job in one rich family's mansion.

Candy was a beautiful girl with a kind heart. Everyone in the mansion liked her except the head of the servant, Ms. Lulu. She was very jealous of all attention Candy got and became to hate her so much. She ordered other servants not to talk to Candy. She also made Candy work extra hard to make her life excessively miserable, hoping that she would quit and leave the mansion.

That day, again, Ms. Lulu treated Candy badly. In desperation, Candy ran to a well in a secluded area outside the mansion to cry and cry...

"Oh, beautiful maiden, why are you crying?"

Candy heard a croaking voice. She lifted up her head but she saw no one.

"Beautiful maiden… It's me who's talking. I'm here…"

Candy heard the croaking voice again. But again she saw no one. Then she saw a big ugly frog at the side of the well and she realized that it's the frog who's talking.

"Oh dear… Oh dear," cried Candy. "Dear frog, Ms. Lulu… she treats me so badly."

"Don't cry beautiful maiden," persuaded the frog. It then talked kindly to Candy to make her feel better and soon she stopped crying.

"Well… I'd better go back," said Candy after a while. "It'd be terrible if Ms. Lulu looked for me and couldn't find me."

Candy got up. "Could I come to see you again?" she asked the frog.

"Please do. Whenever you need a friend just come. I'll be here, beautiful maiden."

"Thanks frog. My name is Candy."

"Candy… what a beautiful name. I'll be here whenever you need me, Candy."

Since then Candy came everyday to visit the frog. Finally, she had a friend who she felt like talking to about everything.

One day when Candy returned back to the mansion, she found the frog was hopping following her.

"Candy… could you take me with you?" asked the frog. "If you don't mind my ugly face, of course."

"Oh! You're the most beautiful creature, frog. Of course I want to take you!"

Kindly Candy took the frog in her hand and took it back home with her.

The two became inseparable. Whenever Candy worked, she always took the frog secretly in her pocket and they chatted together. All hard works didn't feel as hard anymore with the frog's company. Candy also made a wooden box for the frog so it had a place to rest and sleep comfortably.

To show its gratitude, in return the frog ate all flies and mosquitoes around Candy protecting her from their annoying presence. Candy really liked the frog. During bedtime, she secretly hid it under her sleeping bunk.

Ms. Lulu finally noticed something was strange. Candy never cried anymore and always looked happy. That's not good. One day, when Ms. Lulu heard Candy talk to herself in her room, she quietly peeked and sneaked into the room to check. Before Candy had the time to hide the frog, Ms. Lulu had seen it!

 _No wonder! She has a friend!_ , thought Ms. Lulu, furious.

"Ugly beast!" Ms. Lulu screamed in disgust. She took a broom and tried to hit the frog. The frog jumped frantically across the room.

"Don't hit it, don't hit it." Candy grappled to catch the frog. The frog jumped to Candy's hand. Candy could feel its heart throbbed so fast. It broke her heart.

Taking the frog in her hand, she ran outside to bring the frog to safety.

"Don't be afraid frog. I'll protect you," whispered Candy calming the frog.

Candy skipped lunch and stayed outside until Ms. Lulu cooled down. Then, Candy quietly sneaked into her bedroom to put the frog back in his box so it could rest. But! Suddenly the door slammed opened. Ms. Lulu entered and she took the frog box and slammed it hard to the wall. Without hesitation, Candy dropped and slid herself on the floor to catch the frog.

"Don't hurt it," cried Candy ignoring the bruise in her arm she got from falling and sliding on the floor. "Please…"

"Get rid of it or leave!" barked Ms. Lulu.

Candy desperately needed money but she wouldn't forsake friendship in return of money. Crying, Candy chose to leave the mansion. Candy went back to her room to pack her stuff. Putting the frog in its box, Candy tearfully carried it and left the mansion.

Candy felt so miserable. Her future was bleak ... she's jobless and didn't have much money. She was sobbing thinking of her misfortune when suddenly she felt the frog becoming so heavy that she couldn't carry it anymore. Almost stumbled and fell, Candy quickly put the frog on the ground and…

 _ **Zzziinggg…**_ _ **!**_ __

There came light so bright.

 _Lo and behold!_ When the light disappeared there stood in front of her the most handsome young man in the most magnificent suit.

Candy was stunt.

"Candy don't be afraid. It's me… the frog. My name is Neal."

Neal told Candy about a witch who cursed him for his arrogance to punish his hardened heart. He was changed to an ugly frog as a punishment until he learned to be humble and could make a real friend with someone. He found it impossible to do until he set his eyes on Candy, the beautiful maiden.

Suddenly there came a gush of wind that lifted and took Neal away.

"Neal, don't go. Take me with you!" Candy reached out her hands to him.

Neal gladly grabbed Candy's hand and carried her with him. Together they're blown away to yet another place far far away… to another mansion much more beautiful than the previous one next to a large superb lake.

"This is my home…," said Neal.

Neal's parents and sister were very happy to see Neal again. He introduced Candy to them and they were very grateful to what Candy had done to break the spell. They instantly received Candy with open arms.

 _ **Many years later…**_

Candy got to know many of Neal's other relatives like Anthony, Albert, Stear, Archie, uncle William, and more. She liked them all. Mr. And Mrs. Leagan sent her to school and she met many more new friends like Annie, Patty, and a very dear friend Terry.

But… wherever she went, whoever she met… there's only one person in her heart…

Candy got to know Neal better. The friendship feeling she had for him blossomed and turned into a deep love and affection. One day Neal proposed to Candy which she gladly accepted.

Neal and Candy got married and they lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**


End file.
